Bossbot Headquarters
Bossbot Headquarters, also known as Bossbot HQ or BBHQ, is the Bossbots' headquarters. It is located off Chip 'n Dale's MiniGolf. It first came out on Test on January 6, 2008http://web.archive.org/web/20081121085112/http://test.toontown.com/news.php and released in open on March 6, 2008http://web.archive.org/web/20090831060244/http://play.toontown.com/oldNews.php. Bossbot Headquarters has two facilities: The cog golf courses and the Bossbot Clubhouse. Country Club The Country Club, unlike other Cog Headquarters Courtyards, does not have roaming cogs. It is a dark place like Sellbot HQ with black trees all around. There are three golf carts that lead into the three golf courses and doors leading in to the clubhouse. Cog Golf Courses Cog golf courses are the Bossbots' cog facility. There are three different courses: The Front Three, The Middle Six, and The Back Nine. The Front Three is the shortest course, while The Back Nine consists of numerous cogs and is much longer. For The Front Three there is no laff limit. In The Middle Six the laff limit is 101. In The Back Nine the laff limit is 106. V2.0 Cogs Inside the golf courses and the clubhouse are the Bossbot-exclusive V2.0 cogs. They are cogs who have two shells. The first shell is the original appearance of the cog. When defeated, the second shell, the skelecog, is revealed and must be defeated also. Bossbot Cog Suit The Bossbot cog suit is a suit containing 17 pieces in total. The pieces are given as a reward from Shep Ahoy through ToonTasks. Once the first 16 pieces are collected, the last piece can be obtained from Flippy. Once all pieces are obtained, and Stock Options are collected, the toon may enter the clubhouse and confront the Chief Executive Officer. Clubhouse The clubhouse is the home of the Bossbots and the Chief Executive Officer. Once the Bossbot cog suit is complete, the toon can enter the clubhouse. Inside, the toons will be guided by Good ol' Gil Giggles, who aids the toons defeat the Chief Executive Officer. Chief Executive Officer The Chief Executive Officer (commonly known as the C.E.O.) is the Bossbot boss. Upon defeating the Chief Executive Officer, the successful toons will be rewarded with pink slips. Pink Slips Pink slips are special items that can immediately "fire" a cog. Pink slips can only be used in battle, and is an option on the smaller panel with four buttons. "Fire" is one of them. When you click on it, you select a cog to fire, and it dismisses the cog by shooting them out of a cannon. A maximum of 255 pink slips can be carried. Trivia *Unlike other Cog Headquarters, Bossbot Headquarters is located in a dense forest, as seen in the background. *This is the only Cog HQ not located at the end of a street. *Bossbot golf courses are the only ones not to be entered by elevator; instead, they are accessed by a golf cart. *Upon entering Bossbot HQ, toons will have a chance to hear three different types of music only heard in the Bossbot HQ. This also applies to the Cog Golf Courses. *This is the only Cog Headquarters that does not have cogs outside its cog facilities. *This is also the only Cog Headquarters to have V2.0 cogs. In other languages Gallery Bossbot HQ Location.PNG|The entrance to Bossbot HQ References Category:Cogs Category:Bossbots Category:Cog HQs